Confession
by WeAllHaveAnEscape
Summary: A confession from Éponine, and what it leads to. Hope you enjoy :)


**A/N: Some unashamed Meponine angst-turning-in-to-fluff. Also known as what happens when Kat gets bored with a day off school. Could be utter crap, since I haven't slept and not feeling well, but hey. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Oh, Éponine, how wonderful she is! How beautiful! How lavish!"

Éponine rolled her eyes, arms crossed. She'd been patient so far, but hearing Marius going on and on and on about somebody he'd known for a day and how in love he was with her was beginning to get under her skin.

Usually she would not have been so sensitive. If it were Enjolras (ha) or Courfeyrac she'd sit there and listen. But she was not in love with them. They were not her reason for existing. And they would have eventually come to their senses.

Sadly, Marius was showing no signs of stopping. It was getting dark as they walked down the streets of Paris, and getting cold too. Éponine tightened the remains of her shawl around her, providing little comfort or heat.

"She has burst like the music of angels, the light and the sun! Oh, Éponine, you do not know how it is to be in love! How wonderful it is! I must pity you, for you do not know this feeling. But you will, I am sure-"

He stopped talking when he realised Éponine had stopped walking.

"What did you say?"

"That I pity you for not knowing what it is to love!"

"Excuse me? _I_ do not know what it is to love? I beg to differ, it is _you_ that does not know what it is to love!"

Marius looked affronted. "Are you saying you do not believe of my love for Cosette?"

"What you feel is not love! It can't be love! You have known her for less than forty-eight hours! You feel lust, Monsieur, a very different thing!"

"And how would you know?"

Éponine sighed, closing her eyes in a meek attempt to stop herself exploding with everything she wanted to say.

It didn't work.

"Because I am in love and I have been since I was fifteen years old! I am in love with the reason for me to live, the only person who keeps me going! The man who saved me from suicide, from beatings, from being violated by a gang member. That man is you, Monsieur, and every day it kills me to know you do not love me back. And yet I continue to love you, regardless of that! I am hopelessly, irrevocably, deeply in love with you, hearing you go on about her is like being stabbed with my fathers knife! Are you happy now?!" she spat out, her hands balled into fists at her sides. It was only when Marius stared at her in shock that she realised what she'd said.

And more importantly, who she'd said it to.

The anger immediately melted in to fear as she took a step back, eyes widening. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted, I-I-I don't know what came over me" she babbled, taking another step back. Marius reached out a hand to place on her arm, and she flinched heavily, clearly expecting to be struck for her outburst. The look of shock turned to sorrow as Marius looked at the arm which had flinched, which had shied away from his touch.

"Éponine."

She remained silence, sinking against a wall. Her face was buried in her hands as she fought back tears, tears of embarrassment, tears of shame. She didn't want Marius to see her like this, so weak, so vulnerable. Especially after her confession.

So surprised didn't begin to cover it when she felt him sit down next to her.

"I had no idea."

Éponine laughed shortly. It wasn't her usual happy laugh, but a cold cackle that sent chills down the spine of those who heard it. It was the laugh of a person who had given up on love, on hope, on friendship. The laugh of a person who has nothing to laugh about.

"That's the problem."

They paused.

"I think you're right."

Éponine looked up at him. "About what?"

"Cosette. I suppose it is a little ridiculous, to be in love with a person after meeting them once."

They exchanged small smiles, falling in to silence again. Without warning, Marius took hold of Éponine's hand gently, stroking his thumb over her thin fingers absent-mindedly. Éponine looked down at their joined hands, trying not to let her jaw hang open. _He actually likes me, _she thought._ Perhaps just as friends, but he likes me, or else why would he be touching me?_

"I think I should be getting back. My father will be wondering where I am."

Marius frowned. "Wondering where his money is, more like."

She shrugged. "I've got enough. He'll always have a go at me but it won't be so bad."

Marius sighed, withdrawing his hand from hers. Éponine was disappointed when he did, but that soon went away when his arm went around her shoulders tentatively instead. She stared up at him, forgetting to keep her guard up, and he smiled back at her as they stood up.

The night was cold and getting colder, but the arm around her shoulders kept Éponine warm, and...content. Part of her was still embarrassed by her outburst, but part of her was wondering whether Marius would be holding her in the first place if she'd stayed quiet.

They walked back through the streets in a comfortable silence, Éponine daring to gently rest her head against his shoulder. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt him kiss her head, earning a chuckle.

They walked up the stairs together, stopping outside the Thénardier rooms. Éponine turned to say goodnight to Marius when he placed his hands on her waist.

And then he kissed her.

It was gentle and soft, as if telling her she could pull away at any moment. Éponine didn't know what to do; everything she'd ever dared to dream was actually happening. Her hands tentatively found their way to his shoulders as she returned the kiss, both keeping it gentle, tender.

Only the sound of a door slamming on the floor above them broke them apart, both flushed and breathing heavily. Their foreheads were lightly touching as they stared into the eyes of the other.

Marius drew his back eventually, but took one of her hands instead, squeezing it tightly.

"So then. Me and you. Lets give us a try."

"You mean, like, an us? As in, a together-as-a-couple us?"

Marius smiled. "That's exactly what I mean" he said gently.

"What about Cosette?"

"She hardly knows me, and she's pretty, she'll find someone. It's you that I want. Not her, not anybody else, but you."

Éponine grinned up at him, standing on her toes and leaning up to hug him. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this" she whispered. Marius hugged her back, gently. "I have no idea why I didn't want this sooner' he replied, kissing her temple again as he released her from the hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Monsieur."

"Marius."

"Marius."

And with that, she leaned up to kiss him quickly, gave him one last grin and slipped into her flat, faced with a night of pleasant dreams, and a pleasant day to follow it.


End file.
